


Cuddles are the best remedy

by wavydanrises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavydanrises/pseuds/wavydanrises
Summary: Dan wakes up feeling unwell, and it’s way too early for him to deal with this





	Cuddles are the best remedy

Dan felt it as soon as soon as he woke up. The uneasy feeling tugging at his stomach –yep, he was definitely sick. Damn it. He frowned. Something else was off. He reached out for the other side of the bed and –oh. He managed to crack an eye open and groaned.

Damn Phil, never there when needed.

Dan rolled over with a wince, and grabbed his phone. And yes, calling Phil when he was most likely two rooms away might seem silly, but he was way too miserable to even think about moving. Now that he was paying attention, he realized he didn’t hear the usual cacophony that Phil made when he was making breakfast or watching TV. Screw that, he was not going to get up and check.

Phil picked up on the third ringing.

“Dan?”

Words stumbled out of Dan’s mouth in an incomprehensible mess, and Phil laughed.

“Didn’t catch any of that. Mind starting over?”

“I said,” Dan articulated, “it’s 9am, where the hell did you go?”

“I, um, noticed there wasn’t any of your cereal left so I decided to be a good roommate and go buy some.”

“Phil, I don’t give a shit about cereals, I know you ate it and I’ll be mad later but now I need cuddles.”

“You say that now, but you’ll be glad I went when you’ll be fully awake.” Phil laughed again, and the sound soothed Dan a little, as it always did. “I’m on my way back. What’s gotten to you, anyway?”

“I’m sick,” he whined. “Stomach hurts. Head too.”

“Oh, dear. Do you want me to get something while I’m out?”

“No,” Dan grunted. “Come back. Cuddles. Now.”

“Uh-oh, I think my undercover agent mission failed, I’ve been caught. There’s two people coming up at me with a huge smile.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Oh, they’ve seen the phone. They’re hesitating. What do I do?”

Dan groaned once again and opened his eyes, silently thanking Phil for leaving the blinds shut. He sighed.

“Go talk to them and be nice, I’ll survive. But please, don’t get caught in showing them around London or whatever.”

“Okay. Try to get back to sleep for a bit? You’ll feel better afterwards.”

“I caaan’t , the neighbor’s drilling again, I’m going to punch him.”

“No you’re not, shut up and stop complaining. I’ll be back in 15 minutes. Please refrain from dying until I’m here.”

“You’d better hurry, then,” Dan replied before hanging up.

He rolled over, keeping his phone close, and buried his head in a pillow. He _hated_ being sick, probably more than anything. He felt like crap the whole time and then he felt even worse because he was doing nothing except lay in bed and suffer all day, and that was an unending spiral of being miserable.

He did manage to fall asleep, apparently, because he was woken up again by the bedroom door opening.

“C’m’here,” he urged without even bothering to look up.

Phil’s chuckle echoed in the room as he walked up to the bed, and sat on the edge of it.

“Imagine if I had been an axe murderer breaking in, you’d do a terrible job at defending the house.” He brought his hand up to Dan’s hair, and softly started threading his fingers in the curls. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Dan grumbled.

“You think you could eat something?”

Dan shook his head as firmly as he could, still lying on his side.

“Maybe later. Now I’m cold so move over here.”

“Such a demander,” Phil shook his head as he settled next to him.

Dan immediately curled up against him, hiding his face in his shirt.

“I know. ‘m sorry ‘m being annoying,” he mumbled.

Phil went back to tracing soothing patterns on his back, and Dan relaxed a little more into the touch.

“It’s okay. You’re lucky I love you. Try to get some more sleep, we’ll see how you feel after a while, okay? I’ll bring you water as well, before you turn into a dehydrated raisin.”

Dan chuckled, and whispered something that could be heard as an “I love you too.”


End file.
